Reach out to Me
by Redstar01
Summary: We left off to normal lives after Ryuko had defeated Ragyo. Human life was supposed to be normal, however that didn't last long. Not long after Nui was discovered to have lived. She's a mighty foe who rises again to stop Ryuko. Many leads come back to the one thing the girl has missed, together can they stop Nui for good?
1. Chapter 1 Not the best timing for this

A breath of air escaped from my mouth, my hand stained with blood. My legs were shaking ever so swiftly as I fell to my knees thinking _'what have I done?'_

**"She's gone."**

I heard those words and snapped my head towards the person who has said it, my eyes in cold fury as I did. I dared to reach for something sharp as I stood up facing that damned woman who had killed my older sister, Satsuki. I reached for my voice, and it had reached and grasped my head.

"Nui, YOU BITCH!" I yelled in pure fury. Nui has me unexpected, for taking control of my free will, forgetting the time that my own mother had done to me before I knew it. I was a Life Fibered bitch and it's never going to change, I remembered the final battle, Senketsu was gone, and I was out of options, defenseless, beaten.

I gritted my teeth. She had a point, i had nothing to work with. Then i coughed up red liquid, red. My own very blood as i felt it drip down my shirt, Nui's blade pierced my stomach. I heard that insane laughter she always gave.

**"Oops, my foot must have slipped."**

she said in that sickening 'sweet' voice as she had always did, i fell down to my knees in pain as i grasped my stomach, blood still staining my hands. She had started swinging her blood covered Scissor blade around, purple and red flash by every time she did. I grunted lightly, my legs failed me as i had tried to get up, instead i fell down. My vision blurred before i heard my name, and my sister's name being called out.

**_"Ryuko, Satsuki!"_**

And that was all before i had lost every last bit of my strength to hold onto the little conscience i had left. However before that i had a blurry glimpse of who called us out. Aikuro, the person who i guess lead the resistance again Ragyo, my mother. Then i saw another person, male, dark blue hair and fiery red eyes. I Felt no conscience left as my eyes closed, upon hearing one last sentence.

**_"They're both gone!"_**

Aikuro approached the two sisters who laid there on the floor, the other man in the area had approached Satsuki, his face softly head as he felt for a heartbeat, he had gave a sigh. She was alive, barely hanging on. "She's just unconscious." He had muttered. Aikuro had also nodded. "Ryuko is as well, but steadily getting worse, the blood is coming out to fast, we'll have to rush back.." he had said in a low voice.

It was only a matter of time, Before i would find myself into a new unknowing chapter.

* * *

><p>Wow i didn't even care to put a beginner's an. Oh well fuck it lol. So yeah i went back to writing and i was sitting around when i suddenly get this idea to go write shit, IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER, but i didn't wanna put so much detail into it as i will the NEXT chapter, that'll be much longer. By the way i decided to write up Kill la Kill cause i fell in love with it, but also it's a great fact that people got almost the same ideas with the fanfictions i read like 3 of them with the same idea *coughs* i wont say what it is, my bad if i threw myself into the idea bandwagon and went with my own twists and such. So yeah I'm also home for the next few days and I'm on after schools so I'll actually be forgiving this time to REALLY DO WORK ON FANFICTION cause I'm on art block.

P.S

Beware of those damned consistent typos (aka misspelled words.)


	2. Chapter 2 Nice to be back, again

**And I'm already back, yes i'm working speedy tonight, and i has posted the first chapter like a few minutes ago ((more like 15)) And for your info I'm not killing anyone... yet~~~~ ANYWAYS LET'S STOP THE CHIT CHAT AND GET TO WORK**

**by the way if you didn't already figure it out, I'm working from Ryuko's point of view, if something happens to her i move to third person point of view so if you notice a certain change in views that's why :D**

* * *

><p>Following off a few days later, I found myself enveloped in darkness. Pure pitch black darkness. After that i feel like was was falling as i then suddenly stop, a blind scream as i did so, but nothing came from my mouth. it was like my voice had disappeared when it was just me, not knowing what had went on. What did i do? I sat on something i couldn't tell what it was and thought. Then i remembered, was i dead maybe? I felt warm, cozy even. Then i noticed that i was stuck in my head, dreaming probably but if i was like this I certainly know, I'm not dead.<p>

I heard words, i could barely make everything out. Aikuro was there and there was another guy in the area where ever i was, probably the same one i saw from the time i lost my conscience. I also heard another voice but it was to distanced or low to even hear.

"She's going to be alright it'll just take time, take a damn chill pill." Aikuro has said, that sounded pretty serious when did he ever sound serious? Well... That was before my final battle with my mother. There was a slight tone of pain tinging his voice i couldn't pinpoint why there was.

"Chill pill!? Yeah fucking right, This has happened what, three times now at least!?" the Male voice shouted, or so yelled in my case. It sounded familiar and i didn't know how or why. This person must have known me though to know how many times i either got knocked out for days or got stuck in a coma like state.

I then found myself awake, coughing lightly as i heard footsteps and the person who made the noise had quickly left as far as i could tell. I heard a female gasp as i opened my eyes steadily. I gave a few more coughs before i found myself in the room i found so familiar, Mako's room. I sat up only to be tackled back down by Mako, and then Satsuki came running into the room and had joined in with Mako in the glomp session. I choked for air.

"C-Can't... Breathe..!" i choked out, then they both let go with totally innocent laughs. Satsuki had tears in her eyes, I gave myself a shocked expression mentally. _'Wha...?'_ I thought simply, that's all there was to it, didn't I kill Satsuki? I recalled every moment of it.

_I had grabbed a knife i found, it had a small red line from it as i stared blankly ahead, not knowing what the hell i was doing, unable to break from this trance i was in. Grasping the knife with two hands i rushed forward with an emotionless expression, piercing someone squarely in the chest. I then had pulled awake and dropped the knife as i then had to punch myself awake. Then i came to realization, i was stuck under someone else's control again, just like last time, i had pulled a red threat away from myself, 'Life fibers?' I thought as i looked at the red thread that soon dissolved as then i heard "She's Gone."  
><em>

I stared at my older sister with forming tears seeing the her bandaged all over on the upper part of her body and muttered. "I-I'm sorry.." I said. She calmly hugged me. "It's okay, we're both alright now." she had whispered. Then i remembered Nui and clenched my hand into a fist. "Damn her." i said with pure hate for the girl. Mako Patted my shoulder.

"Oh ignore Nui for now, let's go eaaaaaat!" she said with her usual carefree voice. I gave a small chuckle in response with a tired expression, but held onto a small smile. I tried to get up then i just fell over cause it's clear as day I've been off my feet for quite a while and i can't feel shit from them. Aikuro got up to help me.

"Don't rush." he stated, I stared at him in annoyance.

"No shit dumbass." I barked with an agitated fist then i noticed myself and once again am thankful that i had a blanket around me.

"Oh my fucking god, can you all learn to not undress me?"

I growled, they all sweatdropped.

"Well wounds need to be patched somehow.." Mako said, scratching the back of her head. I glared, then gave a sigh. "Good point." i muttered and sat back down. I muttered something fierce and i'm sure everyone was confused, i shook my head.

"Nothing." i stated plainly before Mako's mom came in with everyone else, I blinked. And so with that all we all had sat down and ate that same night and i had tons of hugs, even tackles, can't tell you how much it hurts getting tackled to death... No not literally!

I sighed lightly as i stood near the window watching the dark, endless starry sky roll on by. I rested my head on my arms as they were crossed on the window sill. I felt a breeze go by lightly, i gave a soft smile. It was still like the old times, not much has changed. The only thing that has was my family, me and my sister. We had grown closer, pretty close since the day we had started to lead off to a normal life. But now, it didn't feel right without a fight, without Senketsu, without a little bit of danger. Well the danger is back, but it's not the usual that i strive for with my favorite partner.

Before we had all knew since that ay, it's been a few months and i still feel so alone now, worse than it has ever been. I sighed as i got back up from the window and closed it, before wandering off back to my bed. Before that i heard shuffling at the door and had gotten up to look, but when i opened the door there wasn't anyone there. I gave a confused look and closed it, going back to the bed. Mako snored, i rolled my eyes and curled up under the warm blanket. I never would have guess what tomorrow would be like, nobody would, except for One person and that was Aikuro.

"You sure?" Aikuro asked the male in a far separate room. He had nodded. "I'm positive." he stated. Aikuro gave a brief nod next. "In the morning then, get some sleep before you end up knocking out again for 'That particular reason.'" he stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that finishes chapter 2, I'm off to bed cause I'm sick and i took medicine, i would have started chapter 3 but that'll have to wait til the morning. NIGHT GUYS.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 That can't be right

**Sooooo it's morning, like 7:05am early, I got ALL WEEKEND AND MORE to get up to a decent chapter amount, imma let shit come around today either this chapter, next chapter, or the chapter after of I even get far enough, now if my dog stops licking my face it'll be a miracle. By the way I'm NOT INCLUDING episode 25 or the OVA episode in this, maybe at the end of the damn thing we'll see**

* * *

><p>The following morning I woke up to pure rays of sunlight in my room, bright as hell I tell you what it was. I groaned and rolled over, no school. Let's all not forget I graduated so who said I had to wake up early? My sister, I screamed when she came flying into my room being bat shit crazy yelling.<p>

"Wake your ass up!" She said.

"I JUST WOKE UP YESTERDAY!" I shouted back to her. My face with a light scowl, my hair a mess.

"Fine fine." Satsuki said, proving how I was right with my point and walked out apparently expecting me to eake up fully, or in this case slap myself awake, and get dressed, or get dressed and get out the door at least. I rolled my eyes. _'Best of luck with that.'_ I thought.

Let's admit this, if you thought JUST graduating from school was good, you can still manage the fact that you still hear echoes of the past, I gave a small laugh as I had sat up then. So many flash backs had been visioned in my head. Satsuki and her mighty voice, I was such a rebel. Always demanding for answers. Then Mako amd her many moments of proving some kind of point, especially during a battle or when I was in an extensive moody moment. Then I gave a brief thought, half of all of that if not one hundred percent of it, included Seketsu.

I gave a sigh. I really should stop thinking about it, the subject has given me more added and it wasn't nessesary to give myself the stress. It added up from the passed few days as well, Nui was out to kill me and Satsuki, and we were practically defenseless.

I had gotten up and had gotten dressed, I gave a light stretch as I walked out of my room in my usual clothes. As I did, Mako had popped in out of nowhere, wringing her arms around my neck as she pulled me down. I gave a cough as she did, a swear my expression was a mixture of "Hi!" And "What the hell?!"

"Morning Ryuko!" She practically screeched, I winced at the pain that exploded in my ears, by now I'm sure they were bleeding.

"Morning Mako." I said returning the greeting in a calm voice. She had gotten off me, which I was thankful for. I twitched lightly feeling someone else there too, without a word I gave glances around, this felt like another similar day. Nothing. I gave a shrug, Mako looked at me with confusion. I shook my head.

After Mako had left my side I sneakingly went to peer around and corner and I see Aikuro. "What are you doing you perverted bastard?" I muttered to him, yes. He was still perverted. And i'd rather have my clothes then pulling it all off with the "Nudist Beach Theme". I won't lie, even though I miss the drama and action, I didn't miss the embarassment. Though I did have to get over it, the only thing I really didn't miss was when I found out I was fused with life fibers.

"Well I have things to show you and it's pretty important." He said, persistantly mind you that. I glared.

"What do you mean by important?" I blurted out, seemingly Satsuki had appeared behind him.

"Really important." She said with the same persistant tone if not more. I gave a small twitch. 'Why are you picking sides now?' I thought. Then I sighed.

"Fine." I muttered, then Satsuki had blindfolded me.

"Hey is this really nessesary?!" I shouted. Satsuki seemed to be guiding me.

"Mhm." She said in a low hum. I stayed quiet as she lead me down well, where ever the hell she was taking me to. Before I knew what I had gotten myself into, me and Satsuki were standing ironcally in the basement of my old home. It would still be burn on the outside of course but the basement remained the same except it was more clean now I suppose, the piles of clothing was pretty much gone. I turned to my sister.

"Now why are we here?" I asked. Satsuki laughed lightly, Aikuro came around the corner that strangely was there, I don't remember there being a hallway down here.

"There's plenty of reasons why we brought you down here." He mentioned. I raised an eyebrow. "How so?" I asked.

"Well as you know our father worked down here to find a way to stop and ruin our mother's plans, he made many important things. Such as the scissor blades, and more. That includeds Seketsu." Satsuki said, even going far to push a little wince of pain into it. I looked down.

"I know." I had said softly, crossing my arms. "But I still don't get the point!" I said in a louder voice.

"We just brought you down for no reason." Aikuro said with a goofy grin. I twotched, me face feeling red. "What the hell?!" I yelled. Aikuro gave a mere laugh, almost falling over. 'That's it keep boiling.' He thought. Satsuki had to hold me back from wanting to punch him, instead I saw Aikuro pull out a needle.

"EEP!" I shouted now wanting to flee, I hated needles and shots, and this time I remember WHY it feels familiar now, he drew blood almost the same way from when I was just learning about Senketsu.

"Why the hell are you drawing my blood- No!" I stated then bit my tongue hard, I tasted my own blood in my mouth for payback. Once he was done he quickly fled down the hall for whatever reason he had.

I heard a little bit of shouting and it was a happy shout for whatever reason I don't think I want to find out. "Can someone care to explain?!" I barked at my sister. She then herself fell over laughing.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Satsuki said through her fits and giggles. I stared at her. Aikuro came back and luckily without the needle.

"Well the only reasonable explaination is simple. Why else would I draw blood from you?" Aikuro asked me. I was puzzled and thought about it for a moment. Then it all hit me. The only reason blood was drawn the first time, was when Senketsu had to be awake and I was just learning things, Aikuro that bastard, drew blood and gave it to Seketsu.

"Wait, your not telling me-!" I stated and stopped mid sentence. Satsuki walked next to Aikuro and nodded.

"He's back."

* * *

><p><strong>this was supposed to be uploaded earlier, but I decided I needed sleep more wowwwwwww. Well its better than me forgetting and it being here gpd knows when, so have it now~ I'll get working on chapter four here in a little bit :P<strong>


	4. chapter 4 Stuck in a mini hell hole

**And so I've died for over a month? I didn't update for a long while, I hate you so much stress. Anyways school has been busy busy busy. Between me getting sick and catching up on work, it's one hell of a nightmare! But I suppose I'm back for a few, I'll be better next month since thanksgiving holiday! Got a three day weekend coming so yeah. We'll see how much I can get done. Also it took a LOT longer as well cause I had the original document for chapter 5 erased somehow so that's a pain in the ass but I needed it gone anyways cause that made no sense last I typed soooooooo yeah. Let's just move on.**

** /coughs/ I do know now that this is chapter four. Lol.**

**Also thanks for the 300+ views!**

* * *

><p>I stared Hally in disbelief. What did I have to believe it? Nothing much as I had turned my back ever so slightly, and had failed to notice the footsteps closer to me. I felt hugged from behind, a warm embrace. Familiar, and comforting. I felt myself step back closer, feeling myself being hugged lightly tighter and heard a whisper.<p>

"You had every right to be upset."

Now I knew for sure.

"Idiot.." I muttered, turning around. I saw him standing there, he wasn't my kamui to wear anymore, this was Senketsu. Himself, like me. A life fiber human hybrid, not clothing, or human. I felt my eyes water with tears and didn't let them flow as I had already instead, rushed up and hugged him. I heard Satsuki laugh.

"Well that's the first bit of news." She said. I stopped.

"First bit? You mean there's more?" I had asked, still stuck in Senketsu's warm embrace. She had nodded.

"A lot more, like the worst enemy to appear so far is on their way." She said. I twitched.

"You're kidding... right?" I asked. Satsuki shook her head once more. I sighed.

But before I had the chance to even start my sentence; Satsuki's prediction became reality. A loud crash was heard, and smoke was everywhere. My eyes went wider hearing the laugh we all would have known best.

"Your still alive Ryuko~ I would have thought you were gone by now!" She said decently non sadistic. I gritted my teeth. It was to early.

"Nui Harime, what are you doing here?" Satsuki said stepping forward in front of me, I could feel the rising tension and anger from her.

"Teehee! Just seeing what you two were up to. Oh and it looks like our favorite.'kamui' is back too!" She has said, peering forward towards me and Senketsu, who had backed up a little. He hated Nui with a fierce passion, she was cold, and even more so murderous. Cutting him into many pieces once before the raid trip.

Satsuki had proceeded, her bakuzan still into two pieces, one was like a daddy and one was a smaller version of the original sword. Her face stern. She had looked back at me telling us to run, I will admit, she was doing this for me. But I didn't want to abandon the only blood relative I had left; fight for my sake.

I've shaken my head telling her I wouldn't back down, but she insisted and Senketsu had to hold me back.

"Live today, and fight another, Satsuki is doing us all the chance to get out of here, she'll be fine. We have to move." He had said. Senketsu wasn't a liar, I had no choice to go with it.

"Don't die on us Kiriyuin!" I had shouted as we started to run out, Mqko had already been outside and Aikuro, oh hell he was still in there! Then I notice him rushing out. Okay, that fixed that problem, I then heard clashing of blades. I peer through half the rubble and see satsuki and Nui clashing. When was my sister so fast? I peered in closer. I see Junketsu.

My eye twitched, quite the voice to hear I should have said. Junketsu was tailored to listen to Satsuki, a fuse of her blood and my blood with a few of Senketsu's life fibers. I ignored it however when I felt myself pulled back.

"Ack! Mako!" I had stated staring at the girl. She urged me forward.

"Come on! Ryuko we gotta go!" She said pushing me forward, I sighed and gave in to going on ahead. It was evening. The sky was in a firey state.

A few moments I was doing what I had before the final battle with Ragyo, that wretched bitch. A sigh escaped from my, my head leaving on my right hand as I had stared at the ocean laying out in front of everything. Cooling blue, reflecting the colors of the sky, which was starting to fade it's darkwning blue as the sun went down. I heard heavy breathing behind me, turning my head back.

It was a relief for me.

"Satsuki." I had said. She nodded, she looked like a train wreck, covered in bandages.

"Yeah." She said sitting next to me. "Nui got away." Satsuki then muttered. I sighed.

"So as we had thought, Life fibers and such are back. But that person did said they would attack again, she wasn't lying." I then muttered.

"I don't see all of it bad, you have Senketsu back, I have my kamui and we can collect life fibers again and defeat them all." She said. I nodded. It was nice to have him back.

"The only ting that's really changed was that he is practically more like you now." She said.

I smiled softly. "Yeah." Satsuki then got up and helped me get up myself.

"We should go get some rest, it's a busy day coming. Looks like school, is back into session." Satsuki said. I gave a laugh. "We competing?" I asked, my face having determination.

"Oh yeah, no way we can't have the normal Honnouji Academy without it." I then had a thought.

"But wait, I don't have a kamui anymore, Senketsu isn't wearable." I pointed out. Satsuki laughed.

"Already planned out, don't panic." She said. And in my head, I was already panicking. I don't know whether I should trust my sister in this matter or not. I didn't feel safe doing it. I nodded anyways. "Alright." Was all I had said. She went back to her room, insisting I should do the same. But I had shaken my head and sat back down.

I had thought about it. Racy had even said before she had practicalled murdered herself that life fibers would attack again. She wasn't wrong about that. Recalling all that had happened, it wasn't hard to believe it. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see who was behind me and saw Senketsu who had moved to sit next to me.

"Hey." I said simply.

"A lot has happened as of recent, it's hard to think of a reaction to it. Shock I suppose. " he had muttered. I haven't exactly gotten used to the fact he was a life fiber hybrid like me now. I gave a soft sigh.

"You could say that. I had a hard time dealing with every shock of the way once I knew what had really been from a decently normal life, to the fact that in an instant.. Everything was turned upside down." I replied. Senketsu just gave a hm in reply. I was just tired.

"It's true." Was all that he said. I just merely gave a shrug at this. We never did have a long shot of a conversation. I thought for a moment and was snapped back into reality hearing him laugh.

"Have you been eating those Croquettes again?" He asked. My face turned red.

"W-what do you mean?!" I flustered. Another laugh.

"Geez, you need to lose another few centimeteres." Seketsu said. If anything had a downside, it was the fact Senketsu had more freedom to poke fun at me.

"A few?! C'mon!" I practically pleaded. He just laughed and pulled me in for a hug. A smile came upon my face. Even though all the disaster, we could still have moments to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>can't tell you how much fanfiction hates me on my nook. It hates me a lot. If you see severe spelling mistake just tell me later ad I'll fix it... eventually. So yeha it's about 4 in the morning, I'm lucky its the weekend. YES I REALIZE THIS ISNT CHAPTER FIVE IT'S FOUR. anyways I can work on chapter five tomorrow.<strong>


End file.
